why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
Dan '''was a one of two main characters to appear on all ten seasons of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?]]. Being known for being friendly, he proved his brightness after studying for a sustained amount of time and qualifying as a doctor. On the series finale, after creating a worldwide medicine, he accepted the offer to move to California - with Jax, Lila and Madison. He also made a couple of appearances on factual reality series, [[Max: In the Spotlight - Wikipedia|Max: In the Spotlight']]; as Max’s friend, in 2020. Summary In Season 1, Dan’s bubbly personality shines as he lets Mary move in to taking an iQ test to better himself. With new people in town, Dan is always happy to give out some advice. In Season 2, Dan feels even more satisfied with life as love is in air as he forges his first “real relationship” with Mary. With the help of her, Dan opens a Kebab business. Things lapse though as their relationship comes to an abrupt end. Dan goes through new lows as he searches for new love with no luck and is criticised for his attitude. Things end well though as Max and Dan switch jobs for a day and the gang throw a surprise party for him. In Season 3, from setting up a Lemonade stand with Mekhla and Ariel to bring home two girlfriends, this series is full of both of highs and lows for Dan. As the gang put a stop to Dan’s pranking streak, he turns his time to investigating - which comes in handy during the episode, ''Operation: Take0ut, when he, along with Max and Mekhla, investigate a series of orders from a random person as they become takeaway deliverers. In Season 4, Dan seems to feel a real sense of being “a member of the team”. From questioning intentions to stopping loud parties, Dan really shines. Dan’s relationship with Jax fades as they fight over Ariel and Jax feels as though Dan might have forgotten their four-year friendship anniversary. However, Dan bonds more with Mekhla as the series concludes. In Season 5, as Dan matures, he seeks new ventures. From trying out new inventions to signing up for modelling, this season really tests Dan’s strengths. Not just strengths but his feelings when he announces his crush on Keira and ends up dating her. In Season 6, Dan consoles Jax as they prepare to start university. After starting, they stick together like glue but eventually branch out and make new friends. Dan’s confidence is also boosted as him and Daniel protest towards the mayor and Dan brings his pet into school. Credibility is tested as new boy, Charlie, influences Dan to start stealing and committing felonies. However, Dan proves his loyalty as he protects Daniel from humiliation over his “magic rock” and helps him as he contemplates leaving Northdale. In Season 7, Dan begins showing his more selfish side as he stays skeptical of new girl, Jade. Continuing to work on growing his confidence, Dan helps Jax restore his confidence after a critic knocks it. Dan‘s confidence is knocked though once an embarrassing picture is leaked online but his kind personality is shown again at the end of the series when he pushes Jax to release his new book. In Season 8, Dan begins to show his anxious side again when he becomes skeptical of Ditzy. He is proven wrong though as she becomes the gang’s Science lecturer. He faces some humility as despite dating twice, a revelation occurs that he hasn’t kissed anyone before. Being “former dates but now mates”, Keira seeks relationship advice from Dan. Tackling his biggest fear, convincing Jax and Keira to publish their book, showing his mean side, Ditzy also seeking advice from him - leaving their places at Northdale University on the line and having Jax “stolen” from him and much more about Dan as a person is developed! In Season 9, both fallouts and friendships tests are what to expect from Dan in this season. Comparing muscles and having to work at a restaurant for not having any money - it’s so diverse! His friendly personality is shown as he helps Jax and Max leave the woods after they got lost. In Season 10, Dan’s bright side is shown as he finally qualifies as a doctor. As well all this, he assists Madison in a beauty pageant, helps Keira and Charlie get together, stand up to Ryan’s bully, creates an ultimatum for the spot of “second best friend”, assists Jax in finding a new hobby, gets arrested for trying to change laws and much more before he gets offered to live in a mansion with three best friends in California after he created a life-changing medicine. Appearance and Personality With the height of 5”11”, Dan has the ”average” features of an American male. With Brown hair and Hazel eyes, his broad shoulders stand out. A bubbly and friendly personality, Dan can sometimes be used to others’ advantage but with the help of his friends, Dan‘s open-minded personality can get him anywhere. Episode Count This information lists the character’s absences: Season 1 * N/A Season 2 * N/A Season 3 * N/A Season 4 * N/A Season 5 * N/A Season 6 * N/A Season 7 * N/A Season 8 * N/A Season 9 * N/A Season 10 * N/A